Through The Moon
by lostwannabe
Summary: Luna wept into the darkness. The beast was coming, and now it was too late
1. Chapter 1

The icily cold air filled Luna Lovegood's chest, as she watched Harry plummeted to the floor with almighty bang, she couldn't believe what just had happen, one quick spell from Lucius Malfory lips and Harry Potter was dead. The event that follow went passed in a daze, the members of the Order of the Phoenix appeared but too late. Sirius Black had hurled himself over Harry's body, it took three capable bodies to drag him away, as Death eater attempted the same trick with them.

She felt useless as Tonks yanked her to safety with the others, Ron and Hermione voices were the loudest in their sadness, Hermione hissed shrill sobs and Ron kept remarking on revenge. Luna remained silent like Ginny and Neville. Who really didn't know what to do with themselves, once they got back to The Order of the Phoenix HQ, since going back to school, would set off a great panic. Luna attempted to sleep, given that staying up all night and weeping wouldn't bring him back, she also didn't want any one to see her tears.

The next morning Harry was still dead, and everyone else had finally gone to bed. Mrs. Weasley cuddled her younger son, not daring to let go as he slept, Hermione slept on one of the couches with Tonks coat places over her, Mr. Weasley dozed in armchair beside her. Sirius Black was in the kitchen, curled around an bottle, and snoozed deeply. Luna took a seat at the tablet, and watches him, "what will happen now?" she mumbled, as a loud grunt come from Sirius.

Suddenly the kettle sounded, and Luna turned to found Lupin beside it, they didn't speak to one another, just shared a fleeting look. Lupin removed the bottle of whiskey from Sirius, and replaced it with tea; then he left the room. It didn't take long for Sirius to feel the heat of the tea against his skin, which caused him to wake up, but instead of drinking the tea, he pushed it off the tablet. Sirius went back to sleep and Luna was left to clean up the mess. Footsteps sounded and Luna thought it was Lupin returning, however it was Dumbledore and Professor Snape, who quickly told her to leave, so their could speak with Sirius.

She was lost, Luna walked through the Black household, trying to find Lupin seeing as he was the only other person, who was awake in the house. However she didn't find him and all she could was cry after that. "I need help" she wept into the darkness.

A week later and it was Harry funeral, all his near and dearer were there, Sirius had recovered somewhat, which was a relief to all. The same couldn't be said for Ron and Hermione. Luna stood motionless, she wanted to cry but no tears would come. As soon as the funeral was over, Luna wondered through the graveyard, stopping every once in while to read the other tombstones. "Luna" uttered an icily voice, she turned round but no one was there. She gripped her wand, and called for the others, "Luna" the icily voice kept repeating, this caused her to run. "Death eater" shouted a voice from afar, light began flash from spells, and voices cried.

Someone grabbed Luna from behind; she let out a scream "be silent" hissed Fenrir Grayback, Luna's heart thumped heavily, as he dragged her into nearby bushes. She kicked and screamed, showing she wasn't as weak as he thought; she heard familiar voices and called their names. "You'll find this rather enjoyable, if you stop fighting" jeered Fenrir, as he pushed Luna to the ground, and held her there. "Stop" she bellowed, as Fenrir roughly licked and sucked her neck, his hands struggled with her buttons, so he just wrench it apart instead, a sudden wave of frostily air rested on her chest.

Luna struggled to call for help once more, but was silent by Fenrir with a gruff kiss, Luna abruptly stop and Fenrir also did the same, wondering to what she could be doing now. She knew this wasn't the time to be shocked, but that had been her first kiss; this was welcome and feared, because it meant maybe she wasn't going to die. As Luna foolishly thought this event over, Fenrir used the time to swiftly shoved Luna's dotted bra over her head, and bind her arms together with the object.

"Now, be a good girl and I will be kind" Fenrir spoke, as Luna became wide eyed and fearful. Those she was scared and wanted it to stop, she knew it wouldn't. Luna closed her eyes and struggled to think of other things. Fenrir massaged Luna's chest, his fingers dribble slow circulars around Luna's cold nipples, his mouth soon began to kiss, and suck them, biting down every once in a while. Luna didn't like how her body was betraying her, why couldn't he finished the job, and murder her already.

Biting down on her lip as she fought back a sob, she could hear the unbuckling of a belt, than follow by a noisy thump, Luna dare not open her eyes. "Luna are you alright?" Lupin called as he unfasten the bra, which held her down. Sirius stood over Fenrir with wand in hand. "Give me good reason, why I shouldn't kill a low life rat like you" Sirius asked; waving his wand dangerously. Fenrir glanced over at Luna, who was now embracing Lupin, with gripping arms.

"Don't you dare look at her" Sirius hissed hastily, unfortunately Sirius had become a bit to outraged, which Fenrir used to fled by giving one sharp kick, and vanished into the woods. Sirius had followed him, but returned empty handed. "It's ok, he can't hurt you any more" Lupin spoke softly, "we won't let him" after that Luna broke down, not daring to let go of Lupin.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was alive, this news brought the life back into Sirius Black; he couldn't keep the news to himself. He had informed Moony, but that was it, because Dumbledore had ordered him to remain silent on the matter, it seemed safer for Harry, if the Death eater thought he was dead. Thankfully Sirius could visit Harry once a month, every time in a different area of Dumbledore choice.

Since the beginning of the holidays, all had return to their homes, the only time anyone came to visit, was when they on a mission. However Sirius wasn't lonely, he still had his old friend, and after Harry false funeral, he had welcomed a new housemate, Luna Lovegood, who had refused to return home. Something about her father finding out about the event, she couldn't live with that. He understood that she was frighten, and if being in this house was the only thing that made her feel safe, than he let stay. Remus had refused this request.

One evening, the men shared another conflict over the matter, "send her home, I'm asking you as a friend" Lupin roared bitterly, it was close to the moon, so Sirius ignored Lupin tone of voice. "Don't try the friend card, and anyway Luna can leave anytime she wants" he barked in return, Lupin shook his head this reply, "What if something happen?" he spoke, as he took a seat.

"Don't worry, I doubt that Grayback will return" Sirius watched his friend shuddered at the mention of Grayback name. "I know that, but what if…" Lupin hesitated, and looked intently at Sirius, who finally understood, "you think I'm going to fuck her?, do you think I'm that stupid?" Sirius snapped. "Well been along time since you have a woman in the house" Lupin remarked in a hasty tone, suddenly Sirius draw back into his chair; his eyebrow raise in questionable thought. "At least I'm not the one, who calls her a woman" he muttered.

The next morning, Luna tottered in the kitchen, both men sat and watched her, but only Sirius spoke with her. "You were up early?" he stated merrily, "I have a nightmare" Luna replied, finally taking a seat herself, "what was it about?" Sirius queried, already knowing the answer, the damn Grayback wouldn't stop haunting her dreams. "Lupin, would you like another cup of tea?" Luna changed the subject.

Remus' eyes shot open, as if gun had just gone off, "I can't, must get ready, I will see you tomorrow" Lupin blathered, as he rushed from the kitchen. Sirius was about go after Lupin, when a loud sob come from Luna, "he hates me, everyone thinks I'm a whore, but I'm not, you must believe me" she continued, until losing the power to speak.

"One no thinks that, and Lupin doesn't hate you, he just confused" Sirius spoke. "Confused about what?" she questioned; wiping her face clean, Sirius didn't how to explained to her, so he didn't, "the moon" he mumbled. Luna nodded and left the room, she felt much better. Sirius watched her, even if she didn't know it yet, her body thought that Lupin was her protector, someone who could keep her safe from the outside world, maybe she was right, but nevertheless it wasn't safe to have feeling for a werewolf.

As night fell on the household; Moony howls could be heard through the house, Luna was forced awake by another nightmare. She would have gone to the kitchen, if there wasn't a noisy werewolf in basement. Luna found herself knocking on Sirius door, she knew she shouldn't, but she was simply scared, and needed someone. She pushed the door open, and found Sirius fast asleep with a familiar bottle on the table-side. "Sirius…Mr. Black" Luna spoke, seeing if Sirius was really asleep, before pushing herself into his moderate bed.

During the night, Luna still couldn't sleep, maybe it was something to do with Sirius heavy weigh embracing her, or Moony non-stop attempts of giving free. Suddenly Sirius moaned and whispered a woman name, Luna giggled, because she knew he having a dirty dream. It wasn't until something hard brushed her back, that Luna realized she was the base of Sirius' dream.

She didn't move or even try to wake Sirius from his dream; Luna adored the fact that someone needed her, even if it was only a dream. The thrusts, which pressed into her back, were haft-hearted, yet she wanted a little more, but she was too frightened. Luna began to be concern that she was a whore after all.

On the same night, along way from Luna worrying thoughts; stood woodland, which happened to be the playground of a well-known werewolf. Fenrir had haunted this forest, played with every animal he could find, yet nothing could feed his needs, apart from that weak human. The first time he had seen her, was when he had been ordered to spoil Harry Potter's funeral, with a mob of Death Eaters.

Fenrir had been forced to watch for any fleeing parties, that when he saw her, the girl clearly didn't know what was happening at the funeral; she was trapped in a world of her own. Fenrir had forced the girl's name from Death Eater, who seemed less than pleased, but told Fenrir nevertheless. Luna, what a fitting name, the girl's name alone meant that she was his.

The moment, which had followed had made him uncontrollable, he only meant to kidnap her, but when the smell of her reached his nose. Fenrir felt lustful urged to mark her, if it hadn't been for those wizards, he would have done it by now, and the girl would be with him, resting under the moon, his Luna.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius Black had awoken to a rather nasty surprise; he had found little Luna in his embrace, in his bed. He had quickly shaken the girl awake; pushing her with questions. Luna's face was written in confusion, she couldn't understand why Black was angry with her. "Did we?" Sirius jolted Luna into speaking.

"Did what?, Sirius you're hurting me" Luna cried; relaying on her lager innocent eyes to save her. Sirius soon realized that nothing had happened; a sighed fell from him, as he let Luna go. She swiftly left the room; not daring enough to take another look at the shock Mr Black. Maybe Remus had been right; having a young woman around the house was a deadly game.

A few days later and a trip to the shops was needed. Luna and Remus were making themselves already, while Sirius grimly stared at them; claiming that he would be lonely without them. "No, we can't walk the dog Sirius, push that thought from your mind, it's too much trouble" Remus snapped; causing Luna to giggle dreamily. Sirius gulped uneasy in her direction, and Remus was quick to notice the odd manner, which set his mind racing to the answer. "I've forgot my coat" Luna yelped, before sprinting back up the stairs, giving the men time to talk.

"You were right" Sirius howled sorrowfully, Remus raised a questioning eyebrow, "right about what?" he wondered, even those he had a few guesses already playing in his mind. "Luna, she has to go, things have occurred between us" Sirius granted, with unavoidable shame across his face. "What things?" Lupin spoke; a sense of worry overpowered him, but before a reply could be made. Luna returned, which ended the dreading converse.

A few moments, Lupin and Luna were strolling down a windy street; both trying to protect themselves from the icy cold. Remus peeked nervously over at Luna, Sirius' words still played in his mind. "Black is a funny fellow" Luna remarked suddenly, causing more unneeded concern for Remus.

"He always been like that, enjoys a joke or two, especially when it cause offences" Remus stated; shocking himself with his honest. Luna paid no attention to Lupin, as he retold his words in a better light. Obviously Lupin was a man, who liked to satisfy other, even when it dampens his own happiness.

"Funny" Luna uttered in delight. "What?" Remus spoke in confusion; his eyes narrowed. "I never thought I would take a shopping trip with my ex-teacher" she howled, which caused a few challenging looks from passer-by. Lupin frowned as he attempted to remember, but honestly some of his classes were just a sea of blurred faces. If Luna hadn't reminded him, he mostly likely wouldn't have remembered at all.

Luna wore goofy smile, while Lupin thought of a way to bring the subject back to Sirius, because Remus wanted to know what had happen between the pair. However before he could make his move, they had reaches the shop, which stop any change of a personal converse.

Fenrir Grayback had somehow managed to land himself rather appealing task. The dark Lord had the odd idea, that Harry Potter may not be dead after all; to make sure this idea was wrong. The dark lord had ordered some of his unrefined henchman to follow Potter's friends; Fenrir had been place on the case of Sirius Black.

After a long mind-numbing week, Grayback had nearly given up on his task, until the smell of a very familiar person reached his nose. It was the girl, Luna. Fenrir followed and watched with interest, she was with an shabby, tired-looking man, who seemed somewhat familiar, but not interesting enough to push on Fenrir's senses. The pair wondered into muggle's shop, so Fenrir reminded outside; waiting for his change.

Lupin yawned while Luna ranted over creature, which Remus had never heard of. His arms were growing painfully heavy with the shopping bags, and all he wanted to do, was to return home. The up and coming street seemed rather isolated, maybe it was sign of the nearing rain, but Remus felt uncomfortable.

Luna marched on; still bedded in her little rant, when suddenly two large arms, reached from the darkness of a passing ally. "Luna" Lupin cried; dropping the bags and running to her aid. The following event was confusing for all parties, Fenrir had planned his attack alone, but thinking all would go well.

However Lupin had other plans; taking Fenrir by surprise, the two men fought. After sometime Fenrir's trusted men made themselves know, and Lupin was quickly overpowered. Luna and Remus were abruptly made unconscious; leaving them to the mercy of Fenrir Grayback.


	4. Chapter 4

Once returning home, Fenrir found he was more than sluggish, but he couldn't sleep, not yet, his men were for his orders. His two most trusted men stood proudly with the unconscious male prisoner. Markus Lockwood and Uric Flemyng were giant men, with vast strengths, and that was why they held no fears about Remus Lupin, rather pitiful in they view. Luna still remained in Fenrir's arms; maybe he should take her to his room. However there was a possibility that the girl would stir before him, which held too many risks.

"Watch them, call me if the girl wake up" spoke Fenrir; handing Luna over to the boyish Lockwood. "What about this one?" Flemyng questioned; his eyes narrowing on the unconscious Lupin, Fenrir paused for thought; eyeing the prisoner. It hadn't taken the old wolf long to find out about Lupin's moonlight activities, the clues were there. "Find some use for him, there no point in putting down him, unless he wants to be" Fenrir uttered, before departing from his men. He needed the sleep, because he was planning a late night with his new plaything.

Sirius Black had waited a whole hour for the return of friends, before sending an owl to Dumbledore. A heavy amount of time had passed, before Dumbledore finally made appearance at the Black's house. Sirius rushed to the headmaster; all the colour had vanished from his face and his eyes jerked with the unknown. "They not back, I understand it, I mean Luna the kind of girl who can easily get sidetrack, but Moony, well it's not like him" Sirius stated; his breath was rapid.

Dumbledore smiled, before finding the nearest chair, Sirius waited for the words, which would explain the whole thing. "I'm sure that Remus can look after himself" Dumbledore paused as made another smile, Sirius nodded in return. "Now sit and tell how you been?" Dumbledore remarked; patting the seat beside him. Black gazed hopelessly at the aged man, where was his plan?, his reasoning?. "You're not even going to ask, why Luna and Moody are out together" Sirius barked, which suddenly attracted Dumbledore's interest.

"Is there something I should know?" spoke Dumbledore with judgment to his voice. "No, I didn't mean that" Sirius remarked, a sudden guilt took him. "I'm more than sure that Remus wouldn't do anything stupid toward Miss Lovegood, his heart suffers from too much guilt as it is" Dumbledore rested; deciding he would wait with Black until Remus returned. Sirius fell into his seat; grim thoughts filled his mind, hopefully his friends would return.

The throbbing pain of a headache awoke Remus from his sleep, his eyesight was limited, but hearing remained subtle. It was his sharp hearing, which had warned him to stay in his lifeless position. Remus opened one sneaky eye to search the new area, it didn't take him long to find Luna, who still remained asleep. Remus become alarmed at the fact, he was in cage, and when a familiar name reached his ears; his fears were only made worse.

"What do you think Grayback wants with the girl?" questioned Markus Lockwood, who had rested himself on the cage's bars. "Maybe the dark lord has asked another favour from Grayback" Markus snorted, which started alarming thoughts in Remus' mind. "No, Grayback would have already taken them to the dark lord" Uric Flemyng peeked over at the prisoners, before continuing. "Grayback plans to fuck her… don't blush boy, it's nothing new" Uric chuckled at Markus' sudden fit.

Remus wore protected gaze toward Luna, Fenrir Grayback wanted Luna Lovegood, it's was almost laughable. "He's planning to mark her, that what I think" Uric remarked; running a heavy hand through his inky hair. "He going to mate with that little thing" Markus exclaimed; turning his eyes to Luna. "Well Grayback not getting any younger, he's needs an heir, but that just my view" Uric stated wilfully.

Lupin began to pull his body over to Luna; this sudden action hadn't gone unnoticed by Flemyng and Lockwood. "Lockwood, you must inform Grayback, now!" Flemyng ordered. "But Grayback said that we should inform him when the girl awake, not the male" Lockwood reminded his mentor; Uric shook his head for his foolishness, and began to think.

"Do you think the male is the girl's father?" Markus questioned. Remus wanted to laugh at this remark, but he knew it wasn't the time. Fenrir wanted Luna; the girl was no more than a child. Lupin should have seen this coming, after the attempted rape. He needed to save her, but how?. Lupin had spent some of his time in packs before. He knew how they worked, when werewolf marked someone, it meant that the person was the wolf's mate, no one else's. It was kind of like marries, just without being given choice.

Suddenly a plan began in Remus' mind; he knew he would regret this later, but right now he didn't have time for guilt. He moved Luna's hair to side; making sure that her neck was naked to his eye, before taking his bitter bite into her flesh. Luna awoke in a whimper and gripped the nearest body. "Lupin" she uttered, before being silent by Remus' large hand.

"Your mine now" Lupin informed the questioning Luna; her blood still dripping from Lupin's chin. Lockwood and Flemyng looked on in horrify, they had not foreseen this outcome. "Uric, that's her father, he can't do that" Lockwood shouted in a higher panic, but Flemyng remained silent, which soon quieten Lockwood. "We're in trouble" he whimpered.


	5. Chapter 5

Flemyng and Lockwood stood soberly in Fenrir's chamber. Lockwood quivered in fright; his heart pounding with every new breath. However Flemyng remained strong in his actions; showing fear to Fenrir would only make him worse. "FLEMYNG, REPEAT YOURSELF" Fenrir roared; knocking his chair to the ground. The alpha paced the room in an uncontrolled fashion; his eyes flickered with angry.

"It seems that the girl has already been claim, sir" Flemyng uttered carefully, Lockwood whimpered in the background; he wasn't use to Fenrir's angry. "Who has claim over her?" Fenrir snapped; shooting a dangerous gaze at his men, causing Lockwood to suddenly straighten himself. "The male prisoner, sir" Flemyng informed; his mind rested on the safety of the young Lockwood boy, who wouldn't stop shaking.

Fenrir went into frosty silent. Flemyng shut his eyes; waiting for the following event. Lockwood became curiosity to the sudden silent, "Grayback, it wasn't…" before Lockwood could finish, Fenrir delivered a heavy blow into the young man's stomach. Lockwood stumbled before falling to the ground. "I don't want to listen to your excuses" Fenrir shouted violently, before throwing Lockwood from the room.

"Sir, please don't be too hard on the boy" Flemyng spoke; risking his own safety. Fenrir turned from the table to face Flemyng, "fine, you will deal with him" Fenrir signed, before gathering himself. "Sir, what do you plan with the prisoners? I could have them kill, unless you want to do yourself" Flemyng remarked steadily. A sudden snap caused Flemyng to peek in the direction of Fenrir, who was now resting on the wall; cracking his knuckles.

"I want them live, give them a room" Fenrir stated calmly, much to Flemyng's amazement. "A room for pack members?" he questioned, which caused Fenrir hiss in agreement. "Fine the male work" Fenrir enlightened sharply, Flemyng nodded and another long silent grew. "And the girl…" Flemyng wondered after some time. "Keep her from my sight" Fenrir ordered hoarsely.

Two days had passed, and there was still no word from Lupin or Miss Lovegood. Dumbledore have always thought himself a calm man, but there were odd things in life, which annoyed him from time to time. Not knowing was his main irritation. Remus would made contact by now, unless something had occurred between him and Miss Lovegood.

In his frustration over the recent events, he had called a meeting with Snape in his office. The sober man had appeared without hesitation, "you call headmaster" his voiced as he entered the room. Dumbledore was resting his chair; his mind heavy with thought. "Close the door" he ordered serenely, Snape did as he was told. "Do you need my skill? Is one of the students ill?" Snape remarked; his eyebrow rising in question.

"Harry is fine" Dumbledore stated briefly, before continuing. "It's Remus, I'm worry about" Snape wrenched at the mention of that vile werewolf, Dumbledore ignored his action. "What has that beast got to do with me?" Snape questioned; knowing that another task would ask of him. Dumbledore sighed. "Remus and Miss Lovegood have been missing for two days, does the dark Lord have them?" the old man was somewhat abrupt in his work, but he saw no point in soothing Snape. The hook-nose man had been in the game, long enough to know what was wanted from him.

Snape's murky eyes locked with Dumbledore's bight ones, "No, there not even been word, if the dark Lord is keeping them, he would have at least told me" Snape remarked; his own mind had started to work on the matter. "The dark lord has no use for Miss Lovegood, he would have kill her by now, or make her plaything for his death eaters…how strange" Snape hissed slowly; causing Dumbledore to listen with interest.

"Could it be probably that Lupin has done something to the girl? He is a beast after all" Snape began to speculate, it could be probably, werewolf were known for that sot of thing. Dumbledore shook in his head in protest; causing Snape to jeer in disbelieve. "Remus would not do such a thing" Dumbledore stated forcible, but than he began to reconsidered. He remembered the odd remark, which Sirius Black had made about Lupin and Miss Lovegood, it couldn't be.

Snape waited in silent; not wanting to break Dumbledore line of thought. "Snape, I want you keep a close on the dark lord's prisoners, inform if you see them, I hope you find them" Dumbledore remarked; realizing his mouth was unusually dry. "And if I don't find them?" Snape enquired gloomy, because he always did look to the worse outcome, before seeing the good. Dumbledore stood from his chair, as if fighting an impulsive urge; maybe it angry, Snape thought.

"If you don't fine them after three days, I will have to put an price on Lupin's head, if he has dishonoured and murdered Miss Lovegood, he will not get away with it" Dumbledore plummeted back into his seat, an heavy sweat began to built on his forehead. Snape was a little shock at the outburst, but didn't show in his appearance, "I will make sure that beast, pays for his crimes" Snape snapped, before darting from the room.


End file.
